First Date?
by JazzieJazzJazzGirl
Summary: Sakura always knew Syaoran liked her, but didn't know if she like him...but now she does. ONESHOT.


**First** **Date**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, (BOO HOO) but I do own the story!**

**Summery: Syaoran has always liked Sakura, and she knows, but doesn't know if she likes him or not, but now she does...**

* * *

One day on the school campus...

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked

"Yes?"

"Ano... canyoumeetmeatthebiggestcherryblossomtreeoncampusat7:00pmtonight?Pleasedonotbringanyoneelsewithyou." Sakura said in a rush and then ran off, leaving a confused Syaoran behind.

"Hey dude!" Eriol called from behind him. "Wassup?"

"Not much. You?" Syaoran decided not to mention the fact that his friend/crush just asked him to meet her "atthebiggestcherryblossomtreeoncampusat7:00pm", which he did not catch that well.

"I just saw Sakura run from here. You didn't...u know...do something to her, did you, Syao-chan?"

"No I did NOT do something to her and do NOT call me Syao-chan!"

"Geez...only a joke, man. Chill...chill..."

"Grrrrr..."

"So. What's the plan for tonight? Are we gonna go to the movies, or what? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Or do you have a date with THE Sakura?"

Fortunately for Eriol, Syaoran wasn't listening, or else he would squared Eriol in the face. Eriol peered at his cousin/descendant, wondering why he didn't recieve a blow in his face and shockingly discovered that his face was left untouched...

"You go do whatever..."

"Wha? Syao? Syaoran? Are you even listening? Syao-chan?"

"Yes I'm listening or else I wouldn't be able to do this!" and with that, Sayaoran punched Eriol in the Face.

"Owww!'

"Common! Class is starting!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran was at home. Looking at hinself in the mirror, deciding what to wear. A suit would seem weird, yet plain ripped jeans didn't seem special enough. "I know! I'll wear a pair of jeans that _aren't_ ripped! Oh! Oh! Who's the man?" **(a/a: kinda stupid, dontcha think?) **Syaoran picked up his _nice _jeans and a T-shirt with a leather jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror again. "Keeper? Or no? Keeper? No? Keeper? Yeh!" Syaoran froze. _since when did I start talking like this?_ Since she asked you out, you doofus. _Huh? Who are you? _I'm your dick...DUH!_ Aaaahhh! When did my dick start talking?_ Oh my god! You actually believed that?_ No..._ Sure..._ Who are you?_ I'm your head!_ Oh... the person that talks to the person about stuff?_ Yeah. _Oh. Cool._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, unlike Syaoran, was not puzzling over what she was going to wear because her best friend/enemy Tomoyo already picked an outfit for her. It was a really nice pair of boot-cut jeans with a knee-length dress. The dress was a bright teal colour with colourful polka-dots on it. Tomoyo accesorized it with a nice bright pink high-heeled shoe and a long black beaded necklace. her hair was left to flow nicely on her shoulders and her bag was black. She had light lip-gloss on and orangey-pink eyeshadow that made her eye stand out from her fave more than it already did. She looked _perfect!_ Well, Tomoyo said so...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At excactly 7:00 Sakura was walking up to the biggest cherry blossom tree on campus with Syaoran already there. "Sorry. Did I make you wait?" she asked. "No..." he answered, eyes trailing up and down to shoes and then up again, taking in the angel standing in front of him. "So... what was the thing that you wanted to tell me?" he asked. "Ano...ummm... I was wondering if you still had the feelings for me back in sixth grade? " she asked, blushing furiously. Syaoran looked at her. "Uhh... yeah. Why? Shouldn't I?"

"Then umm... I just wanted to tell you that I feel that way towards you too. " The red tomato standing in front of Syaoran said.

"Really? No kidding?"

"Really! Why? Are you mad?"

"No... 'cause if I was then I wouldn't be able to do this. " Syaoran stepped forward and planted his lips neatly on her's. Sakura was a bit surprised, but returned his kiss willingly. (**a/n: insert "aaawwwsss" in here please."**

"Oh My God! Don't they look so KAWAII???" a voice sounding so much like Tomoy's came from the bushes around the tree.

"Yeah 'Moyo. But I bet that we look better than them! A male voice that sounded like _Eriol's_ said. Tomoyo didn't listen to her boyfriend. "I am sooo sending it to Meiling at Hong Kong! OMG the looke so cute together!"

"Tomoyo? What are you doing here?" Sakura peeked at her BFF.

"Oh hey Sakkie!" came a nervous reply.

"Tomoyo... your not filming me and Syaoran again, are you?"

"Er...no?" Tomoyo said hastily, stashing her video camera behind her back.

"Tomoyo! How could you?!?!?!?"

Near by, Syaoran was yelling at Eriol. " Dude! I am so getting you back for this"

"Syaoran...it was 'Moyo's idea..."

"And you didn't help her?"

"Eehhh...no?"

"Sure..." came the reply from Syaoran and then there was a "AAARRRGGGHHH!!! "Moyo! help me!"


End file.
